


My non-gen ABO fics

by Raberba girl (Raberba_girl)



Series: ABO fics [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Dick Grayson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 15:35:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20641523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raberba_girl/pseuds/Raberba%20girl
Summary: My non-gen ABO fics. Right now it's just one fic, but I'll add more if I write any others.Summary: For the first time, Dick goes into heat in the vicinity of alphas she actually wouldn't mind mating with.





	My non-gen ABO fics

[untitled ABO Dick/Kori fic] (censored version; rough draft 2)

A Batman fanfic by Raberba girl

Summary: For the first time, Dick goes into heat in the vicinity of alphas she actually wouldn't mind mating with.

Author's notes: **THIS FIC IS NOT GEN. **I censored out the worst of the sex stuff, but **there is still a lot remaining that will be very off-putting to people who want to avoid reading about sex. **(I feel bad posting this because 90% of my writing is gen, and I don't want my usual readers to get blindsided with stuff that falls in the 10% not-gen category. Please, please steer clear if sexuality and/or ABO is not your thing.)

o.o.o

It was going to be Dick's second heat away from home - away from _Wayne Manor_ \- and she knew, from how miserable and painful and _lonely_ her first solitary heat had been, that it was going to suck.

She was so preoccupied with wallowing in misery as she built and curled up in and wept for hours in her nest that it didn't occur to her how different the circumstances were this time until the door burst open and her bedroom was flooded with the scent of several alphas in rut.

Dick didn't have time to think, _'Oh crap.'_ She didn't have time to be alarmed at suddenly being the target of multiple sexually aroused alphas. It was the first time she had ever been in heat while in the presence of rutting alphas she found sexually attractive, and her brain was immediately consumed with the need to MAKE BABIES.

She yowled and instinctively shifted into a receptive position, and if there had been only one alpha, it would have been over right then and there. However, because there were several of them, they fought each other for the right to access her, and the delay gave her enough time to realize she needed to put them through their paces, thin the herd until only the most worthy suitor was left. Not to mention how rough on her it would be if she let three alphas mate with her in the same heat.... That could also result in a litter of pups with different sires, and _that_ was always an annoying legal mess--

_'I can't have pups!'_ she managed to remember as she staggered past the battling alphas and escaped the room. _'Can't have pups, did I, did I take my pill, did I...?!'_ For the life of her, in the midst of her heat haze she could not remember if she had taken her last birth control dose or not. By now, she pretty much did it on autopilot, so she couldn't remember if she had done it on the specific date she was supposed to. But the fact that it _was_ such an ingrained practice for her probably meant that she had taken it, right?

She heard Starfire's snarl down the hall behind her and forgot to think of anything else. Part of her cringed in delight and wanted to stop right there and wait to be seized, but no, she was supposed to be running, she was supposed to be--

Wally found her hiding in the laundry room, fifteen minutes or maybe fifteen hours later; Dick was too out of her mind to tell. "Are you okay?" the other omega whispered worriedly. "Should we get you out of here?"

"Babies," Dick growled.

"That's the heat talking, honey," Wally said gently, stroking her hair. It felt really good; Dick closed her eyes and nuzzled into her friend's hand. "I'm serious, Dickie, do you _want_ any of them to knot you?"

Dick groaned, shifting receptively at the mere suggestion.

"Dickie, please. Please listen, I know it's hard, but seriously, if you weren't in heat right now, if it were just an ordinary day, _would you want this_? From any of them?"

"I want...Star...inside me," Dick panted. At the moment, she'd gladly take a knot from any of her teammates, but Kori was the one she'd daydreamed about from the moment they'd met, long before her heat had started. "Aaaaahhh need him inside me, fuck me, fuck m--"

There was a howl from the corridor that made Wally flinch and Dick yelp, sending chills down her spine. She continued to cry out, her voice high and whining, and the alphas burst in.

"She wants Kori!" Wally cried as she backed away. "Be safe, be gentle, don't hurt her! Remember she's just human!!"

Donna was closest, catching Dick as soon as she eagerly tried to flee. He tossed the omega over his shoulder and carried her back to the closest place with soft things, which happened to be the common room.

"Oh, no no no no no no no, you are _not_ mating on any of these couches!" Roy yelled, waving her arms. "Shoo! Not in here!"

"A bedroom would be best," Raven agreed, looking wary as they approached the alphas and their prize. By this time, Kori had his fist in Dick's hair and Vic was gripping her leg, the two of them and Donna growling and sizing each other up.

"Wait," Gar said urgently, hurrying to where Dick was hanging over the Amazon's shoulder. She crouched to meet the older omega's eyes. "Is this consensual, Dick? Do you want this, or do you need help, Rob?"

"I...need...babies...!"

"Seriously, Dick, we can kick the alphas out and make a pack nest for you," Roy offered.

"I need...a fucking _knot_...!"

At her shout, Donna hurled her down on a couch but was immediately shoved aside by Vic, who nearly mounted the omega right there and then, but Kori tackled him and then the three of them were fighting again. Dick climbed to her feet and staggered back to her room, locking the door and then curling up in her nest, purring with anticipation as she waited.

It didn't take long. Minutes later, the door was violently broken down, and Dick laughed as she flinched. She shifted to flee again, but had barely moved when all three alphas were pinning her down, growling at each other, challenging each other to back off.

Dick, facedown with hot alpha hands pressing into the back of her neck and back and arms and thighs, wanted to whimper and surrender to any or all of them, but even in the thick of her heat, she knew who she _really _wanted.

_'Kori,'_ she thought hazily. _'I want Kori.'_ She loved Donna and thought Vic was amazing, but they were friends. Although her heat-crazed mind would make her accept any of their knots, having all three alphas' scents right in her nose like this made her sure that if she was more clear-headed, only one would still be attractive as a mate and the sire of her pups.

So she growled, even pinned as she was. And when the alphas growled back, affronted by a challenge from the last place their instincts expected, Dick resisted the impulse to surrender and snarled louder.

All of them were inhumanly strong and could have kept her immobile if they'd tried, but their grip loosened, and she slunk out of it. She crept carefully across the bed, her instincts strung tight. She wasn't sure if she'd actually leave the room or not, but it was clear that if they wanted to avoid rape, they could not mount her without permission.

Donna tried first, seizing Dick around the waist and starting to get in position, but the omega snarled again.

"Hush," the Amazon whispered in a husky voice. "Be still. Let me." Speaking verbally seemed to pull him out of the rut haze a little bit, and he grunted, shaking his head. "Dickie? You okay?"

"Get off," Dick managed to whisper.

Donna moaned in disappointment and slid down her body, pressing his face against her back. "Please, Dickie, please. You smell _so good_, you're so beautiful."

"We'd...regret this...in th' mor-- morning," Dick gasped out. Vic grabbed her calf and pulled her out of Donna's hands and toward himself, but Dick cried, "Kori...I want Kori...!"

"Kori then me?" Vic suggested plaintively.

"No...Kori pups...just Kori...!"

The prince was already reaching for her; he wrapped his hands firmly around her hips and dragged her under himself. She whimpered, then went still as his teeth closed on her neck and held, marking her as his mate.

When he finally leaned back, Donna and Vic sighed deeply, their rut already starting to fade a bit at the sight and smell of another alpha's claiming bite.

"You okay, Dickie?" Donna asked again, protectively brushing a lock of hair out of his friend's face.

"Mmm-- hmm," Dick responded, her insides hot and squirming as Kori started to peel off her clothes. Vic touched Donna's arm. The Amazon leaned down to nuzzle a quick, chaste mark on Dick's temple, then the two of them left.

Dick did not notice them coming back to prop a large board against the broken door to at least give her and Kori visual privacy. [. . .]

When she was younger, before Barbara had made it clear that he saw her as a little sister rather than a love interest, she'd fantasized about [Blah blah; first round of sex.]

There was a tentative knock at the makeshift door. "Dickie?" Wally called. "You okay in there?"

"I'm good!" Dick yelled back. "Really good!" Except that she was freaking _mated_ now, claimed and partnered, she hadn't planned to take a mate for several years yet and Bruce was going to be so mad.... _Would have_ been mad, if he still cared about her. "Sort of!"

"You need us to come in there?" Gar called immediately. Dick's nose twitched as she discerned the entire rest of the pack gathered in the hall beyond.

"No, I'm good!" [. . .] "Really!"

"We are waiting," Kori explained.

"All right, well, have fun," Donna called cautiously. "And sorry for jumping you, Rob."

"No problem; my fault for nesting right under your noses...."

Dick panted, trembling a little. It was finally hitting her on an intellectual level that she had an alpha, _her_ alpha, looming over her, filling her, trying (whether purposefully or not) to impregnate her. She whimpered a little, this time in fear, because she was _so not ready_ to start a family. Only Bruce's adamant insistence that she regularly take birth control had saved her just now from forever altering the course of her life and risking her entire vigilante career.

[. . .]

They mated for hours, over and over again until Dick's body finally realized it wasn't getting pregnant and gave up. The newly-bonded alpha and omega fell asleep in each other's arms, exhausted.

o.o.o

In the morning, Dick woke up so sore and aching that she groaned and couldn't move for a while. She lay there in her right mind again, thinking in frantic circles.

She couldn't _believe_ she'd let an alpha mate-claim her. Legally, they had enough grounds to claim a marriage relationship if they chose; they would _definitely_ be considered married in older, less complicated times, and even still in some parts in the world. The idea of being able to permanently sever from one's mate was a modern one, and Dick knew she _ought_ to break things off with Kori as soon as possible, but...he was her alpha. She loved him, and no part of her _wanted_ to renounce his claim on her, despite the fact that she was far too young and busy to start having pups and building her own primary pack.

Kori finally awakened and nuzzled into her. "Good morning." The alpha frowned and raised his head when he heard his mate hiss in pain. "Dick?"

" 'S okay, 's okay, you just...urgh...damn, Star, some of these bites are deep...."

Alarmed, the Tamaranean sat up, then stared at his mate's naked, bruise-covered, lightly blood-streaked body in dismay. "Dick!"

"It's not as bad as it looks," she hastened to reassure him. "You'd still be banged up, too, if you didn't have super-healing."

A few minutes later, when she tried and failed to get out of bed, she clenched her teeth against pained groans as Kori very carefully helped her sit up.

"You are lying to me, Richard!" the alpha cried.

"I...it's just...it was my first time, I'll...be okay...."

Kori tried to carry her to the bathroom, but she protested fiercely until he put her down and helped her instead, step by step. She downed some pain meds, gave them a few minutes to start working, then carefully stepped into the shower.

She felt a little better after that, and was able to get most of her clothes on and then walk out unassisted.

The other Titans were gathered together, eating breakfast in front of the TV like they often did, but more solemnly than usual. As soon as Dick and Kori entered, everyone's heads snapped toward them, and Wally and Gar jumped up and hurried over to their friend. "You okay, Dickiebird?" Wally asked in concern.

"Fine, I'm great," Dick said with as big a smile as she could muster. "Honestly, I'm a lot more worried about Bruce finding out about this." Control freak would probably storm all the way to the Tower to chew her out, pack or not....

"Let me see," Raven said, setting their hands on the sides of Dick's head.

"I'm fine, Ray."

"Starfire!" Raven gasped, sensing the aches and bruises. "You must be more careful with Richard!"

"I'm sorry," Kori said contritely. "I have never...experienced such an intense rut before. I wasn't thinking; I will certainly be more careful next time."

"Is it really bad?" Roy asked in concern. The entire team had gathered around now.

"Guys, I'm _fine_," Dick said, starting to get annoyed. "I've gotten more banged up than this plenty of times in Gotham. And the banging up wasn't _nearly_ as fun as it was this time around, I promise you that. Didn't have Raven to help me those times, either." She nodded in appreciation at the beta, whose healing touch was already making her feel significantly better.

Wally lightly smacked her. "Let's get you something to eat, crazy."

o.o.o

Dick didn't notice it at first. She'd felt so much like crap getting out of bed that she kind of liked being able to just sit and rest as the rest of the team anxiously brought things they thought she might need or want.

She spent a lazy day recovering and went to bed early that night, soothed by Kori's warm hand rubbing her back. It was the day after that, when the supervillain alarm went off, that she realized she was being coddled. "What the heck?" she exclaimed when everyone, seemingly without even thinking or needing to confer about it, automatically took protective positions around her once they'd suited up. "Move, Kori, you're in my spot." The Tamaranean frowned in confusion.

"What?" Vic said. "You're pack Omega now, aren't you?"

"WHAT?!"

Now everyone was staring at her. "I thought...you're a breeder now...?" Raven said in confusion.

"What does that have to do with anything?!"

"Well, obviously you can't be the leader anymore," Donna said, "so--"

"Says WHO?!" Dick snarled.

There was a pause, as if everyone was caught off guard. As if _Dick_ was being the unreasonable one.

"You had a rough heat the other night," Wally pointed out. "Maybe you should take it easy for a few days, at least--"

"We are having a talk about this," Dick declared. "As soon as we deal with the mess in town."

Once there, the team continued to shoulder Nightwing out of the way and herd her to the most protected position. She gritted her teeth and withdrew from the battle completely, only moving to get civilians out of the line of fire. If the Titans didn't want her to be useful, then she _wouldn't_ be. It would give her a chance to evaluate their performance without her guidance and maybe prove her point.

The fight took hours, far longer than it should have, and everyone but Nightwing was exhausted when it finally ended. Dick stormed home, the rest of her bedraggled team trailing behind her, and whirled to face them before they even had a chance to put down their weapons. "All of you, sit down. Anywhere's fine, as long as I'm taller than you. Give me your necks."

Gar laughed, then abruptly stopped when she realized it wasn't a joke. "Seriously?"

"_Give me your necks_," Dick snarled in her Alpha voice, so ferociously that the betas flinched, the alphas growled, and the omegas immediately dropped to their knees.

There was a pause. Then Dick marched over and started biting the unresisting omegas, moving to Raven and Garth afterward. She turned to the alphas. Vic warily sat down, still eye level even with that gesture. Donna and Kori were standing with crossed arms. "Problem?" Dick asked.

"Dick, what are you _doing_?" Donna said in exasperation.

Dick stepped up on the couch so she'd be taller than Vic and bit him. Then she approached the remaining alphas with her hands on her hips. "Are you gonna give me your necks, or is this a challenge for leadership?"

"You would really fight us?" Donna said in disbelief.

"Just say the word."

Donna looked over at Wally and Garth, who both shrugged. Then he turned back to Dick and shook his head. "I already know you can kick all our asses. I just never expected you'd even _want_ to still be leader after...." He waved vaguely toward her body.

"After what? Giving my neck to a mate and letting him knot me? How does that make me less qualified to lead this team? I sure wasn't impressed with how you all did without me. Why in the world didn't anyone think to lure them out over the water, where Garth could have been more help, rather than staying in town where you caused a ton of completely unnecessary property damage? Why did no one try to pull Kori out of his berserker rage so he'd stop wasting starbolts? Why didn't anyone take advantage of Wally's distractions? Raven, why didn't you coordinate with anyone before starting to teleport all over the place? You guys still don't think like a team. I have more experience and training than any of you, literally _nothing_ has changed other than an unsuccessful attempt to put babies in me. You all will break my heart if you tell me that my best friends in the world are apparently sexists."

The omegas had been creeping toward her during her rant, and as soon as she stopped speaking, they rushed to nuzzle and rub against her, purring, love and support and contrition in every line of their bodies. Raven bowed their head and Garth nodded; Vic sighed and brushed his hand over the bite Dick had just given him.

The corner of Donna's mouth quirked. "I underestimated you, little bird." He inclined his neck.

"Nope, come here," Dick said, her tone playful but firm.

Donna sighed deeply but was smiling as he came over and submitted to his pack Alpha's bite.

Only Kori remained resistant. "I'm your alpha."

"Yes, and I'm _your_ pack Alpha. This is a sidepack, we make the rules. If we're willing to make this work, then it will work." Sidepacks had never been as traditional as primary packs, and modern ones could be especially extreme with their unusual dynamics. Dick, an omega, being the Titans' Alpha was a prime example.

Kori tilted his head. "And if I refuse, will you renounce my mate-claim on you?"

The rest of the team went very still, staring with wide eyes.

Dick sighed deeply. "We'll figure it out. Kori, if you really, truly want to be pack Alpha, then challenge me properly. I'll fight you, and if you win, I'll submit to you. _If_ you win, which you won't."

Kori relaxed a little and gave a small smile. The rest of the pack relaxed as well. "You were a good leader, Dick, and you will continue to be. Nothing we did in bed will change that." He raised a hand and added sternly, "But no fighting if you're pregnant."

"You'd know if I was pregnant."

"That is true." Kori knelt and raised his head to bare his throat. Dick crossed the floor and leaned down to bite and kiss his neck.

Then she straightened up, and her pack stood at attention. "Titans!" she shouted.

"Alpha!" they bellowed back.

"GO!" She grinned. "Hit the showers!"

The pack cheered and obeyed.

o.o.o

"So," Dick remarked as she lounged around the common room with Donna and the others, "I notice that the Tower is suspiciously free of 'megas at the moment."

"Oh?" Vic said innocently.

"Also my mate."

"They're not necessarily together," Donna pointed out, not lifting his eyes from the magazine he was paging through.

"Maybe he needed help and just couldn't ask you," Garth suggested. Raven elbowed them and then smiled nervously at Dick, who raised an eyebrow.

Five minutes later, the security system chirped and they could hear their packmates noisily bustling upstairs. The elevator doors opened and the missing omegas came scampering out, Kori striding in their midst. Wally and Gar immediately flung themselves on the couch by Dick and cuddled into her, giggling; Roy perched eagerly on the back of the couch.

Kori came to a stop in front of his mate. "Richard."

"Koriand'r," Dick responded, teasingly imitating the alpha's pleasantly solemn tone.

"I have have acquired something for you in the custom of this planet."

Dick's eyes widened a little and she sat up, suddenly at attention. "What? What is--" She suddenly smacked Wally. "Did you make him get me a ring?!"

"We made sure it was pretty!" Gar said eagerly.

"Obnoxiously, garishly, _you_-levels of pretty," Roy added.

Dick groaned and dropped her head back against the couch, dramatically covering her eyes. "You guys didn't have to make a production out of this!" She was remembering, quite strongly, the Wayne Pack claiming ring hidden in the back of a drawer, the one she couldn't bring herself to get rid of but which always hurt to look at. She hadn't worn it since the day she'd left the manor.

"Dick," Kori said gently.

Dick very reluctantly straightened up and opened her eyes, but when she finally did, she gasped. The ring was gorgeous - to her, anyway; different colors and sooooooooo so so sparkly. "I love it," whisper-squealed.

Kori slipped it onto her hand, and Dick held it up to admire as her packmates cheered.

Late that night, she slipped from her sleeping mate's side and reached deep into the drawer. She looked at the ring for a long time, then slid it on the finger of her hand opposite that of her new ring. She crossed her hands over her chest and stared in the mirror.

She was no ordinary omega, who had left her loving pack only to start a new one with her mate. She'd been driven out, severed, and she knew Bruce would have taken his ring back if he'd remembered she still had it.

With tears in her eyes, she wrenched her maiden ring back off and shoved it back in the drawer. Then she climbed back into bed and buried her face in Kori's chest.

The prince stirred, murmuring sleepily, "Dickie?"

"Sshh, it's all right. Go back to sleep."

"Hmmmnnh...." Kori nuzzled into her and went still again.

o.o.o

Time passed. Dick continued to both competently lead the Titans and submit to her alpha's knot every month. She took her birth control pills faithfully, even as she began to long more and more to conceive. Her body started to ache a bit, no matter how attentive Kori was. Pups began to catch her attention more than usual, filling her with a sense of regret at something she never thought she'd be at leisure to have.

One day, she quietly stopped taking her pills.

o.o.o

Dick Grayson knew her mentor's ways. She managed to avoid Bat surveillance until the day an anxious thirteen-year-old beta appeared on her doorstep. "Omega Grayson!" the child burst out. "You need to--!"

They stopped and stared at her belly. Dick wasn't quite big enough to be showing yet if she wore the right clothes, but she hadn't done anything that day to hide her scent.

"You're pregnant," the young beta said blankly, as if they'd been on a mission and this completely unforeseen circumstance had thrown a wrench in it.

Dick raised an eyebrow. "And?"

"Alpha Wayne won't be happy."

The omega's eyes narrowed. "I am no longer Bruce's business, and he is no longer mine."

"But he _needs_ you, Omega Grayson!" the child protested. "I-- But you can't be Robin if you're pregnant.... What do I _do_?!" They rushed away.

Dick stared after them. "KID!" she shouted belatedly. "Hey! Tiny beta!"

"I'm not tiny!" the super-small little beta shouted back as they mounted their bike and pedaled away.

Dick buried her face in her hands for a moment, then raised her head and took a deep breath. She sent a simple _some kid beta found out about my bird_ text message to Bruce, then dismissed the matter from her mind and shut the door.

o.o.o

Except days later, Bruce Wayne was pounding on the door of the apartment. Kori was growling when he wrenched it open.

"Where's Dick?" Bruce demanded.

"Get out," Kori ordered. "Stay away from my 'mega."

"She's _my_ omega!!"

"Not anymore!"

"Kori," Dick called wearily, coming out of the bedroom, "stand down. I'll talk to him."

"You don't have to," Kori said, going to her and wrapping one protective arm around her shoulder, laying his other hand flat against her softly rounded belly.

"It's okay, Kori. I'll get rid of him."

"Dick," Bruce said in disbelief, "why didn't you _tell_ us? Why didn't you come home?"

"What home?!" Dick shouted. "In case you forgot, you kicked me out!"

"I did not! I would never!"

"You _fired_ me!"

"From _Robin_! Not from being my _child_!"

"Don't pretend you care about me when you've barely said a word to me in years!"

"I was trying to give you space!"

"SPACE?!" Dick screamed, too out of control herself to calm Kori, who was clutching her and growling. "You _disown_ me and now you say you were just giving me _space_?!"

The sound of a throat clearing distracted them all. Alfred stood just behind Bruce. "Mistress Dick," they said calmly, "if you and your mate will kindly pack your things, we will put them in the car and get you safely home at once."

At the word 'home,' Dick burst into tears. She ended up weeping on the floor with both Kori and Bruce struggling to comfort her, so Alfred was the one who located suitcases and began loading them up with personal items and any necessities that there weren't stocks of at the manor.

"I don't have a home!" Dick sobbed. "My home is with Kori! My pack is the Titans! Leave me alone, stop _scenting_ me!"

Bruce did not stop covering his lost daughter with _"Wayne Pack Wayne Pack Wayne Pack"_ marks. "No."

"Screw you, Bruce!" Dick wailed.

Kori grabbed Bruce's arm, ignored the resulting growl, and demanded, "If you scent my mate, you will scent me also."

Bruce's jaw tightened in distaste at having to bring an outsider into his pack, but he couldn't exactly exclude the alpha who'd impregnated his daughter and whose claiming ring was on her finger. He grudgingly scented Kori. "Do not even try to challenge me, or I'll throw you out."

"I am coming to protect my mate. I don't want your home."

"Sirs," Alfred called, "you will assist me with the luggage, please."

As soon as they reached the manor, Dick stalked to her old room, stared at it for a moment in disbelief that it hadn't changed a bit, then dragged a bare minimum nest around herself. Kori wrapped himself around her, and she soon fell asleep.

When she woke up, she found Bruce locked up in the Batcave, Alfred already planning a ball to formally celebrate Dick's homecoming, marriage, and pregnancy, and the tiny new beta Robin eating a snack at the kitchen island. "Oh...hi, Dick," the child said warily. "Omega Grayson? Dick."

"Dick's fine," Dick sighed, flopping into the next stool over and dragging the bowl of nuts toward herself.

"Was it a planned pregnancy?" the kid asked.

Dick looked directly at them. "Who the heck are you?"

"Uh...my name is Tim Drake. I...am...visiting," they said cautiously. "On a...regular basis?"

"Are you asking me a question?" Dick asked, mockingly imitating the child's tone.

"I'm Robin," the little beta finally burst out. "Sorry. But you didn't want it. So...." They cleared their throat. "So now it's me. Because Batman needs a Robin."

Dick snorted. "Does Robin need a Batman, though."

"That's not the point."

"The _point_ is, there's no need for some random kid to get dragged into Bruce's mess. You should go back to your pack."

The kid ducked their head and didn't answer. Dick suddenly felt terrible. "You don't have a pack," she realized. What an idiot; it should have been obvious, the only scents on the child were Bruce's and Alfred's.

"I have a pack," Tim said defensively.

"Kid," Dick said, more gently now, "just because Bruce is fostering you doesn't mean you're obligated to fight on the streets for his mission. He's supposed to take care of you, not--"

"I _wanted_ to be Robin. I _like_ being Robin. I don't know why you ever turned your back on it."

"You think _I'm_ the one who left?" Dick said in disbelief.

Tim looked a little less certain now. "Weren't you?"

"No."

There was a long pause. "Bruce is going to kick me out, too," Tim said, sounding completely resigned.

"No, Timmy, no," Dick said quickly, curling an arm around the kid's shoulder and leaning close to scent them. "He likes little ones. If he does kick you out, it won't be for a good long while. And then you can come live with me."

"You'll be busy with your pup," Tim said doubtfully.

"I can look after two kids," Dick pointed out. "Moms do it all the time. And I'll have Kori and the other Titans to help me."

Tim gave a small, shy smile. "You think they wouldn't mind an annoying kid like me getting underfoot?"

"You are not annoying," Dick said firmly, planting a kiss on top of their head. Then she paused. "Well. You grew on me. You'll grow on them, too."

"Maybe."

"Definitely."

o.o.o

Dick lost count of the number of fights she had with Bruce during her pregnancy, but the afternoon she went into labor, she was desperately glad to have him near. Despite everything, despite their estrangement and all the bitterness between them and the fact that she had a mate now, somehow Bruce was still her primary pack Alpha. As Dick screamed and sobbed and _pushed_, she clung to Bruce's hand as tightly as she did to Kori's.

At last, in the wee hours of the morning, a tiny pup slid into Leslie's waiting hands. Dick's whole body sagged in relieved exhaustion, and fresh tears seeped down her cheeks when she heard her child's first cries.

She was too tired and dispirited to hold the baby, so it was Kori who cradled the newborn, cooing at them, with Alfred gently cleaning them. Tim, who'd been too much of a nervous wreck to stay in the cave during their sister's labor, now ventured down and grinned crazily when they saw that all was well. Leslie busied themself with cleaning up Dick and the equipment, so it was Bruce who hovered by his daughter's bedside, gazing at her anxiously as he stroked her hair.

"I stopped taking my pills," Dick whispered to him. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I let my instincts rule me...let myself want a baby even though I knew what a stupid, stupid move it would be--!"

"I'm so proud of you," Bruce murmured in her ear.

"Wh-- What?" she choked out.

"You did so well, pup. I'm proud of you."

Dick broke down into fresh sobs, this time of amusement and relief. "I'm not a pup...!"

"You will always be my pup, chum," Bruce murmured, his face hidden in her sweaty hair.

"I'm so gross, Bruce, let me shower before you cuddle with me."

He raised his head and eyed her. "You _just_ gave birth. You think you can handle a shower right now?"

"No...!" Dick wailed.

Bruce and Leslie worked together to sponge-bathe her, then Kori approached and gently laid the baby on her chest. Dick was timid and nervous holding her own child, feeling weirdly like the pup didn't belong to her. They didn't seem interested in nursing, content to simply lie bunched up on her skin. "We're responsible for this thing now," she said bleakly. "Eighteen years. I'm such an idiot."

"I think they're cute," Tim said, gently fingering the baby's head.

"Have you decided on a name?" Bruce asked.

Dick looked at Kori, who nodded. "Mar'i," Dick said. "After...after my dam, but Tamaranean. M-A-R-apostrophe-I," she spelled out for Leslie, who was filling out the birth certificate.

"Their pack name will be Grayson," Kori added. "We wanted a real name for them, not a pseudonym."

Tim asked hesitantly, "Are you okay, Dick? You were screaming a lot, I don't know how much is normal and how much means something's wrong...."

Dick grinned. "I'll be fine, Timmy." She reached up a hand to tug him close. "Gah, I really need a nest right now."

"We'll see what we can do," Bruce said, glad to see his daughter safe and smiling.

o.o.o

Author's notes: My ABO fics don't necessarily take place in the same universe; this is obviously a different scenario than the fic I wrote about ABO Bruce & Tim's first meeting.

I'm still not really sure how much of the worldbuilding I didn't specifically come up with is general and which is WorkingChemistry's. I'm almost sure that WC's depiction of claiming rings as finger jewelry is not general; I got the impression that they're usually collars or something??? In any case, just noting here that I haven't actually read much ABO stuff, so most of what I know about the genre is from WorkingChemistry's stories and a few other miscellaneous gen fics.

I don't romantically ship very many couples at all (in this fandom, Dick/Kori is my sole romance ship), so it feels weird to break from my usual gen and platonic love in order to write sex. My religious beliefs also add restrictions on what I am able to post. This fic is really toeing the line, I am not proud of it....

Anyway, this started out as lime-level Porn Without Plot, but I was eventually able to tone it down and make an actual story out of it.

(....I feel so old; does anyone even use the terms "lemon" and "lime" at all anymore? X''D)


End file.
